1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a decal structure and the manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A first conventional method for making a decal structure is to integrally form a rubber pad 50 as shown in FIG. 1 which contains a figure, a character or the like therein and can be sewn on an object 56 such a clothing, a shoe or the like by means of stitches 52. However, the rubber pad 50 cannot be easily sewn on the object 56 due to it having a greater depth, thereby causing inconvenience during the sewing process.
A second conventional method for making a decal structure is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, and comprises the following steps:
(a) providing a base paper 10 including a top face and a bottom face coated with an adhesive; PA1 (b) printing a pattern 11 on the top face of the base paper 10, wherein the pattern 11 includes a character, a figure or the like; PA1 (c) cutting the base paper 10 into a required shape; PA1 (d) depositing a predetermined amount of polyester onto the base paper 10 so as to form a transparent outer layer 12 covering the pattern 11, wherein the polyester can be adhered onto the base paper 10 by means of its internal aggregation force (inherent inner tension of the polyester) without a possibility of overflowing outside of the base paper 10; and PA1 (e) cooling the polyester to cure so as to form a final decal structure on the base paper 10 as shown in FIG. 2.
The decal structure can be sewn on an object 16 such as the clothing, the shoe or the like by means of stitches 13. However, the stitches 13 is not easy to extend through the transparent outer layer 12 and the base paper 10 into the object 16, thereby increasing the difficulty for sewing the decal structure.
The present invention has arisen to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional decal structure and the method for making it.